Halo - The Outbreak
by Thel Vam' Kovouree
Summary: Private RJ Morgans is a new recruit as a SPARTAN - IV. He has always dreamed of becoming a SPARTAN; but, is the grass really that green on the other side?
1. Chapter 1

The Outbreak: Chapter 1

Sometimes I wish I had never decided to become a SPARTAN. The tasks that are placed before you are horrendous. Many people have tried and many people have failed. Luckily enough, I wasn't one of them. The name's Morgans. RJ Morgans. I used to live on Mars, but, when my Parents had to move to one of the outer colonies, it was hard for me to fit in with the other children. My Dad was an engineer for the UNSC and my Mum worked as a Secretary for ONI. Me? Well…I had to go to school, to be taught the regular Maths and English questions to get the proper grades to get a decent job.

I found it hard to work in class. Children kept distracting me from listening to the teacher, because they kept throwing paper around the classroom; and I couldn't do anything about it. I always seemed to get in trouble because when I did retaliate, I ended up in the Principal's office and was often suspended. My Dad told me that if I kept it up, I would be a valuable Marine. (I think what he meant by that was, that the Marines were cannon fodder because it didn't matter if you had grades, it just mattered whether you were a good fighter). I can tell you that when I finished school, I came out with a few A's, B's and some C's. My Dad was very surprised when I came out with these results. He later treated me by going to the Movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I joined the UNSC to be part of the SPARTAN – IV programme. A lot of people say that the IV's are pathetic, and they're just as bad as the Marines. I grew up knowing that the SPARTANS were amazing and I've always wanted to be a SPARTAN. The training has always been tough and I was willing to challenge myself with the physical traits that a SPARTAN has.

The first bit of training was the amount of stamina we had and how much more we needed. The Doctors and trainers helped us out and gave us the proper training to succeed. Many people dropped out because they couldn't handle the strain on their bodies. I found that this type of training was much better than what the SPARTAN II's went through. Even though people tried and failed/dropped out; at least they weren't physically handicapped or killed through the augmentation process. I eventually completed all the training I was put through. (Just because I had completed the training and had received my first set of 'Rookie' armour, didn't mean that I could call myself a SPARTAN yet). As soon as I had received my armour, I went through the training on how to use it and get familiar with it. I then was told to meet my new Fire team. I was told to join Gamma Fire team and to introduce myself to them. I instantly laid my eyes upon the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her name was Tamara Reus; but, everyone called her 'Tam'. I couldn't believe my eyes! I had just met a beautiful female SPARTAN and I didn't know how to react. I tried to ignore my instant surprise and shook hands with Lieutenant James Bridge. Everyone just calls him 'Jim'. I told him that I was a new recruit and was joining their Fire team. He was alright with it and was glad to have me on his team. As soon as I had briefly introduced myself, I and my Fire team were told to go to the Ops room and be briefed on our next mission.

Commander Sarah Palmer was briefing us. Our mission was to go to an outer planet on the rim of the outer colonies and check for any threats. I spoke to my Jim and was alright with the task. (Being a rookie was a common factor to start showing signs of nervousness and start wanting to back out; but, there was going to be not backing out on missions when you're a SPARTAN. As I was about to leave the room, Commander Palmer pulled me aside.

"Private, I see you're new here."

"Yes ma'am" I replied.

"Fresh from training?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" I replied again.

"You know your mission?"

"Yes ma'am".

"Good. I don't want you to start backing out now. You decided to become a SPARTAN and you're going to stay as a SPARTAN. Do you understand Private?"

"Yes ma'am".

"Now, move it Private!"

I moved very quickly out of there, and headed straight to the landing bay to be with my Fire team.


End file.
